


baby please (it’s the way you speak)

by l_cpl_stummy



Category: 11.22.63 (TV)
Genre: Bill Deserves the World, F/M, Grinding, Morning Sex, Multi, Poly Relationship (referenced), Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cpl_stummy/pseuds/l_cpl_stummy
Summary: Sadie, Bill, and Jake are in a polyamorous relationship. On Mondays, Jake has to be at the school especially early, so Bill and Sadie have the morning to themselves.
Relationships: Bill Turcotte/Jake Epping/Sadie Dunhill (referenced), Bill Turcotte/Sadie Dunhill
Kudos: 1





	baby please (it’s the way you speak)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinnie ass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kinnie+ass).



> hey everyone :) it’s been a while so i’m a little rusty. wanted to do sadie/bill/jake b4 i did just sadie and bill, but i had some inspiration so i took the opportunity. dedicated 2 my bill :)
> 
> title from i exist i exist i exist i exist by flatsound!

Sunlight streamed into the room through the slats in the blinds, falling softly on Bill and Sadie where they lay gently rousing from sleep. Jake had left early that morning, he usually did, but on Mondays especially he had to be at the high school a little earlier to prepare for the week. The house would be Sadie and Bill’s for today.

Sadie got out of bed first, untangling herself from Bill’s long limbs. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead and watched as his soft eyelashes fluttered open to look up at her through the haze of sleep. Bill’s mouth formed a drowsy smile as Sadie muttered a sleepy “good morning.”  
Bill could hear Sadie’s soft footsteps towards the kitchen, and it took him a few long moments, but he willed himself to get out of the now tangled bedsheets and stretch his long limbs in the morning light.

Through the haze of his drowsiness, Bill could barely note his own arousal, hard in his underwear. He felt a little more awake looking down at the space between his long legs.

“Good morning, Bill,” Sadie said softly, not looking up from the coffee she was preparing. Bill wrapped his arms around Sadie’s waist.

”Good morning,” he murmured, burying his nose in the soft hair on the back of her head. Bill could feel Sadie’s hips brush against his erect cock, shifting the layers of fabric between them. He bit back a whine, pressing himself closer to Sadie in an attempt to feel her again.

Sadie let out a small laugh, no doubt having felt the hardening length pressing against her.

She stopped what she was doing when she felt Bill move against her again, rubbing himself on her in a sleepy rhythm, swallowing gasps, his hands gently gripping her stomach.

”Bill, baby, you’re gonna finish in your underwear if you don’t stop,” Sadie said quietly, her soft voice tinged with humor, reaching back and placing a hand on his hip to try and stop him. She turned when she felt him yield, reaching up to cup his face and bring him in for a kiss.

Sadie deepened the kiss first, one of her hands drifting to grip his waist as she kissed him, pushing the two of them towards the living room. 

Bill’s calves hit the couch cushion, and Sadie broke the kiss and gently applied force to push him down onto the couch, straddling his lap once he was sitting. Sadie flashed Bill a playful smile and ground down against his crotch a little as she worked to remove her underwear. Bill helped, his hands desperate. “Sadie, God, Sadie—“ Bill murmured, almost plea-like as he whined. His accent was thick and his voice heavy with sleep that he had yet to shake off.

”I know, I know, baby,” Sadie replied in a soothing tone, shifting to push Bill down so that he was laying on the couch. Despite having removed her underwear, Sadie still wore the shirt she slept in. It was one of Bill’s shirts, the extra fabric falling around her much smaller body, and if she were standing up the shirt would hide the tan curls between her legs. Sadie quickly removed Bill’s underwear,—usually the only thing he slept in—freeing his erect cock.

Bill bit back a whine as Sadie spit in her hand and stroked up and down his length a few times, before steadying herself over his length and lowering down. Sadie bit her lip, moaning softly as Bill’s length slid into her. Bill groaned in response, his big hands settling on her pale hips.

”God, God, Sadie... you feel so good. You feel so good,” Bill practically whimpered.

”You’re doing so well, baby boy,” Sadie murmured, leaning down to kiss him softly. She shifted her hips slowly, easing Bill into the rhythm, “So well. You’re so good.”

Bill whined at the praise, looking up at Sadie with wide blue eyes. Sadie quickened her pace, moaning softly every time she sank back down and took Bill until their pelvises were pressed together. Slipping one hand over her clit, Sadie moved again, this time rubbing in a small circular motion in rhythm with her movements.

Bill’s groans and whimpers grew louder as Sadie continued to move. Her own cries increased in volume too as she neared her climax, her slender fingers rubbing through coils of tan hair.  
”Sadie—Sadie, Sadie, I’m close. Fuck, Sadie, God—“ Bill let out loudly, his head falling back as he went silent, his mouth hanging open in ecstasy. 

“There you go, there you go, baby boy. There you are,” Sadie replied, her own voice becoming unstable as she got closer as well. Soon enough, waves of warmth washed through her body. 

“Bill...” Sadie moaned, riding out her own high before settling down, Bill softening inside of her.  
After a long moment, Sadie slid off of Bill, laying down next to him on the couch. 

“You look sleepy,” Sadie murmured, tracing soft circles on Bill’s broad chest. 

Bill huffed out a small laugh. “I am,” he replied, turning his head to look over at Sadie.

”If you wanna take a nap I can clean up for you, baby.”

”Thanks.”

Sadie rose from the couch, turning to walk into the kitchen.

”Hey—Sadie?” Bill called after her.

”Yes, honey?”

”I love you.”

”I love you too, darling,” Sadie replied, and Bill could almost hear the smile in her voice.


End file.
